


Tip top shape

by Julibellule



Series: What's your problem blondie [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Bay, Break Up, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Mars, Norway (Country), Out of Character, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Donna leaves the Tardis and Rose makes a new friend on Mars
Series: What's your problem blondie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679758
Kudos: 3





	1. What's your problem blondie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (T)  
>  **Rose is not playing the Doctor's game**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Break Up (Rose- >Ten&Tentoo), Swearing (Rose), Out of Character (Rose), Suffering (Donna), Near Death (Donna)_

_Does it need saying?_ What does he mean: _Does it need saying?!?_ This Time Lord could be so infuriating sometimes and Rose was getting sick of this. She had just spent three earth years (and who knows how much this means when you are jumping from universe to universe) searching for him, and all he could answer her was: _Does it need saying?_

"Well yes! It does actually!!" Rose counter-answer flippantly. The hell with him. The hell with both of them. She deserved so much better than being treated as a child, treated as if she wasn't old enough to be in control of her own destiny. And after being the saviour of the universes multiple times, defender of the Earth, Goddess of Time, after everything she'd learn traveling with the Doctor and climbing up the ranks in Torchwood, she knew she was meant for better than being the puppet in the Doctors' grand scheme. "Jerk!" She cursed him, turning around and pacing as fast as she could without running through the Tardis doors.

The Doctor already thaught her how to dematerialise and as she was pushing the buttons and pulling the levers to do just that, she saw the coordinates for landing were already set for Chiswick in her Prime universe. So be it! As the Tardis set course, she saw the last image of both Doctors running towards her but grabbing at thin air when they got to where the Tardis once was.

Rose pushed the screen away as she felt a pang of regret.. the last sight she would ever had of what they all called Pete's World. She had a thought for her mother, and the rest of her family. She will missed them, but they all new she wasn't suppose to come back once she found the Doctor. She had given her goodbyes and farewells to her loved ones more than a year ago.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Rose turned around to fall face to face with a more than furious Donna Noble. Her nose inches from hers. How did she even manage to get in? She watched as Donna turned a few switches and roughly hit the console with the mallet. Nothing budged. "Argh!" She groaned, shoving the mallet away. "The walls have closed! There is no way we can go back now! What's your problem, Blondie?” Then Donna started acting very weird. “Wh.. What do.. What.. Whatever.. AAAaargh!” She screamed with pain.

"Are you all right?" Rose ask running to her, filled with concern.

"NO! .. Yes, yes I am. Nooo.." Donna hold one hand on her head and another one on the console, eyes tightly closed to try and control the pain. "Time Lord metacrisis/human brain.. too much!" Donna got straight up, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine, never better, molto bene, radiant, always top notch, SUNSHINE!!!." She singsonged at Rose before bending in pain and crying once more. Between two bouts of scream, she raised her head up slightly, her gaze filled with pain searching for Rose. "I'm dy..ing." And Donna fell sprawled on the floor.


	2. I'm not mating with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (K)  
>  **Bad Wolf comes out to save Donna**

Rose felt so helpless watching Donna suffer. And when she told her she was going to die, something deep within Rose clicked and started to boil. Rose knew this feeling well. A powerful golden warmth rose to the surface and she breathed to let the energy flow through her. Bad Wolf has been her guardian angel since the game-station, always flaring up when she needed Her, changing outcomes and improving her fate.. giving her the strength to hold on when all seemed lost.

Rose took her last breath as Rose before being engulfed in the melodious music of Time. She danced with the endless Timelines, flirting with each fleeting outcomes they foreshadowed. When she regained consciousness, Rose found herself cradling Donna's face between her hands, her lips against hers, drawing in the last remnant of golden hues coming out of her mouth.

"I want you safe, my Doctor." She found herself murmuring against Donna's lips and she knew than that all traces of the Doctor that was embedded inside Donna's mind was now lodge inside of herself, dancing in a safe place, with the Goddess of Time she called Bad Wolf.

"OI!?" Donna backed off. "Seriously, when will you people understand? 'M not mating with you." Her hands rested on her hips defiantly, "I didn't want to mate with him, and I am surely not mating you, Blondie." Rose laughed. And still couldn't stop laughing after seeing Donna's surprised face.


	3. Do you wanna come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (K)  
>  **Rose explains Bad Wolf to Donna**

Rose dabbed a few tears at the corner of her eyes, "It's alright, Donna, I don't want to mate with you either." Rose shook herself out of it and cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?" Donna frowned. She wasn't sure what Rose was on about. She tried to remember the last moments but they were really fuzzy.

"My head hurts, just a bit," she said, touching her forehead with her fingers. "Something's missing. Where is the Doctor? What are you doing here? Oh my God, you stole the Tardis. I remember now. You stole the Tardis. You left them there. I had all the universe in my head. I.. I remember."

"And... you're ok?" Rose asked hesitant. She rubbed the back of her neck and worked the tip of her shoe against the grating.

Donna frowned, and then her eyes widened. "No! No I am not! I'm stuck in the Tardis with no Doctor to fly it! And I can't seem to find all this knowledge of his that I had that could help fly us home and.. What's up with you. Why are you acting like _him_? What's with the light in your eyes and.. you were all glowy." Donna took a step back from Rose.

Rose turned toward the console and fondly caressed the coral there. "I don't think we need the Doctor to fly the Tardis anymore." Donna gave an uncertain and frustrated sigh. Rose continued, "I had the heart of the Tardis inside me once. The Doctor thought he took it out of me but he didn't. He just took the part of Her that was hurting me. But the bond is definitely still there," she smiled at the time rotor. "When I had the time vortex in me, I became Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf is still here, inside of me. She is changing me, she's been changing me every since..." Rose fell silent for a while when she saw how scared Donna was. She tried a new tactic, "Donna, you all wanted to leave me on that beach with him, but I couldn't. One life, but I don't have one life anymore. He would've grown old beside me but I don't age. I don't age and I can't die. Bad Wolf won't let me. Every time I should've died, Bad Wolf came to my rescue and changed my fate." Donna was shaking her head as Rose continued. "That was Bad Wolf just now, taking all the explosive energy out of your head. We probably both would've died if she hadn't come."

Donna put her hand in front of her to stop Rose. "Wait. Wait." She frown and repeated to be sure she understood well. "So you're almost immortal, just like him. And you can fly the Tardis, just like him. And you left them over there. What are your intentions? Do you want to take his place?"

"Do you wanna come with me? Donna Noble?" Rose asked and in that moment she looked more like the Doctor then she ever did.


	4. I've been through worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (K)  
>  **Donna leaves the Tardis and Rose arrives on Mars**

Donna shook her head. "No." She shook it again. "No, I do not. You're mental, you are. Who wants to be the Doctor? No one.. no one wants that kind of life. And you are mental if you do."

"Donna, I don't. I don't want it, but something inside tells me I don't have any other choice."

She shook her head again. "Bring me home." Donna looked scared, frightened as she sat on the jump seat. "Please, bring me back home."

"Alright." Rose felt so sad and guilty as she drove the Tardis back to Donna's house. When the Tardis landed with a thud, Donna walked slowly to the doors. Then turned around. Rose didn't move from her post near the console room and was holding back some tears. Donna felt for her but it didn't excuse what she just did. She opened the door to see the alleyway that led to her house, then cleared her throat. Rose lifted her gaze on her.

"You need help." Donna tried her best to sympathize. "You'll go mad traveling by yourself. Don't you have anyone who could accompany you?"

"I'll be alright." Rose swallowed and forced a smile. "I've been through worse." Donna nodded and closed the doors behind her as she left. Rose watched her run to her house. She knew full well, now that she saw the Time lines through Bad Wolf, what would've happen to Donna had she stayed in Pete's World with the metacrisis, and she smiled as she realised she just did her first good deed as the new Doctor.

Rose set the coordinate at random. She new the Tardis would bring her to the right place. The place where she'll be able to do as much good as she could. And after what just happened with Donna, she really needed to do something good. Rose frowned as she looked at the monitor. "Ok. Can I go outside then?" She asked the Tardis. A red space suit came out of a hidden closet in the wall.

Rose put it on. "This better be good." She remembered the last time she saw her Doctor wearing one of those and tears came to her eyes. Could she really do this on her own? Maybe she'd find someone who'd like to travel with her on this planet. She frowned as she clipped the helmet over her head and the oxygen started to flow. She wondered what kind of lifeforms she would find here.

Mars always gave her the chills. Maybe it was just because she was too young the first time she watched Total Recall. Then she had a flashback of a movie she watched with Jimmy that was pretty horrific. It was about people living on Mars that took some kind of pleasure mutilating themselves. Oh. That's why she didn't like the planet.. Ghost of Mars, it was.

She just hoped the Tardis had some kind of purpose for bringing her here. And not the one that was portrayed in that movie. Total Recall would be a lot better scenario she thought as she got out the doors. Something about melting underground ice lakes to give the planet a proper, breathable atmosphere. She could be up to that. The view was astonishing, though.

At the top of a hill with the sun closing in on the horizon. Everything was, indeed, red. "The red planet," she said. Rose stood beside the Tardis for a while. Enjoying the last rays of sun over this part of the planet. It was breathtaking. Rose never ceased to be amazed by all the splendors of the universe, and it was always the smaller things that held the most sacredness.

The orange and red rays of the sun made the whole ground blaze with colours of blood and although it should be terrifying, it brought Rose a sense of belonging. This was who she was. This was what she was meant to become. A traveler exploring and doing the right thing all through the universe. And even though this planet still gave her the creeps, it felt mystic and ancient and rooted to a force so much bigger than she ever could fathom.

She looked around when the sun disappeared and wondered which way she should go. She could follow the sunset to a steep slope on her left that gave into a crater. Or she could go the other side, after a small climb, she'd arrive directly on an unending desert like plateau. Where did the Tardis wanted her to go? This was Mars, and Mars was definitely not populated.. well it wasn't in the 21st century. She probably wasn't in her own time period. She should go ahead an explore.


	5. Tip top shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (K)  
>  **Rose makes a new friend**

"My battery is low." Rose heard the mechanical voice and her heart beat faster. She didn't really understand why she felt so invested in the small rover. "And it's getting dark."

"Aww.." Rose couldn't keep her emotions in and let a tear roll down her cheek. This was the cutest thing she'd ever heard. She was watching the rover's last message sent to Earth on the Tardis screen with a wistful smile. The things she'd just learned about the rover filled her heart with a profound reverence. The little bugger started his journey pretty much at the same moment she did with her Doctor.

In a way she felt tied to the machine in a deep level. She had wanted to fix it, and then leave it back where she had found it so it would continue its journey and spend another few years sending data back to Earth, but now, she really entertained the idea of keeping it. She looked toward the disused robot with a NASA logo on it's frame and smiled. "Let's get you back in tip top shape shall we?" She said, throwing her new sonic screwdriver in the air and catching it again.

She started by cleaning up all the parts of dust and grime. Rose was filled with a strange feeling as the dirt fell in her hand, crumbling the lumps and examining the result with awe. She was actually holding Mars soil on the palm of her hand. She had walked on it before without really acknowledging it. She was so used to stepping on new and alien world. But this rover and its journey reminded her how sacred this planet really was.

How mankind had dreamed and worked so hard to extend a feeble finger toward their neighboring planet. She wondered if humans would ever succeed in sending people here. This robot was the first step before mankind actually got here. Soon, this planet might as well be teeming with human settlement and villages and cities. An whole new era for humanity.

The storm seemed to be calming outside and Rose really hesitated on her next move. The Tardis told her, it was the end of June 2018 on Earth and Rose wondered what the human race was up to right now. Did they really needed their Mars rover back? She got up and turned to the console. With a determined smile, she set the coordinate for dematerialisation and the Tardis swirled in the time vortex as Rose played with her new toy.

The human race would never know what really happened to their rover and it made Rose laughed with mischief as her sonic sang its song against the metal cover of a frayed wire.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
